


Realizations

by Anonymous



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Regent came up with a new idea on how to handle his nephew.





	Realizations

One morning, the Regent suddenly realized he felt attracted to his underage nephew. He wondered what he should do with this newly found insight. After an interval of considering, he finally got out of bed, dressed in his finest robe, combed his beard, put on his boots, and went straight to Paschal's office to seek out therapy, so he doesn't become an offender.

While the Regent took responsibility and faced his problems together with Paschal's help, Laurent spend some wonderful teenage years in happiness and safety, grew up into a wonderful young man, went on beach dates with Damen, and eventually ascended to the throne as the rightful heir. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you experience pedophilic attractions, please seek out help. You are not only hurting others, but also yourself. Pedophilia is not a kink and indulging in pedophilic fantasies even further by writing or reading this kind of content is not healthy behaviour. There are counseling centers that are specialized on people with pedophilic inclinations where you can get advice and further therapy.
> 
> If you are a CSA survivor yourself, please know that consuming this kind of content is not a healthy coping mechanism either, but reliving trauma.


End file.
